Trazados por el rojo
by Ethild
Summary: No volverían aquellos días de sol y tranquilidad. Los secretos eran demasiados pesados para mantenerse en silencio. Debía actuar.


**Disclaimer: **Kagerou Project/Kagerou Days/Mekaku City Actors no me pertenece a mí, sino a Jin.

* * *

_As we were dancing in the blue  
I was synchronized with you  
But now the sound of love is out of tune_

**I love you, Woodkid**

* * *

La noche cerrada lo descubrió con los pensamientos allá perdidos en la lejanía. El juego había sido abandonado en mitad de la partida y la consola clamaba su atención con insistencia. Los mensajes de aviso de otros jugadores, molestos por su inactividad se agolpaban en el correo de entrada. A Shintaro no le importaba ni el juego ni los jugadores.

Momo golpeó brevemente la puerta y se asomó, pero su hermano no le prestó atención. Nunca lo hacía si no era realmente necesario. Suspiró y susurró un «buenas noches» que Shintaro respondió distraídamente tras haberse cerrado de nuevo la puerta.

Junto al mando, los libros del instituto se aglutinaban a lo largo del escritorio sin orden alguno. Era la mesa normal de un estudiante aparentemente ordinario. Sin embargo, una grulla de papel destacaba sobre el conjunto, colocada sobre un libro de matemáticas avanzadas.

_«¿Qué estará haciendo?»_, se preguntó mientras apagaba la consola y se recostaba sobre la cama. Colocó los brazos bajo su cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejando volar muy lejos sus pensamientos.

* * *

La puerta cedió con tanta facilidad que se sintió ligeramente timada. En aquellos cómics que leía junto a sus hermanos la mayoría de las veces aparecía un héroe o heroína debatiéndose con una cerradura catastrófica. De hecho, ella había preparado un arsenal de ganzúas que ni sabía usar. Pero el distraído, gordinflón y desagradable conserje del colegio no había sido capaz de cerrar la puerta de la terraza.

Había abandonado su casa tras haberse asegurado de que todos dormían. Seto, Kido y Kano estaban acostados en sus respectivas camas. Seto murmuraba, en sueños, incoherencias mientras que Kido y Kano roncaban con tanta suavidad que la quietud de la noche raramente se alteraba. Sonrió brevemente, cerrando la puerta. _«Tengo miedo»_, pensó cuando atisbó a su padre durmiendo descuidadamente en el sofá._ «Pero he de hacerlo. Por ellos»._

El frío le arrancaba escalofríos del cuerpo en tanto que permanecía quieta en el umbral de la puerta. Los dientes castañeaban al son de una melodía de invierno, a pesar de que aún era agosto entrado. Nunca había pensado que un mes estival pudiera ser tan fresco; tampoco que se vería inmersa en una situación tan anodina y absurda como aquella. ¿Absurda? ¿Hablaba de lo absurdo cuando sus hermanos adoptivos eran tan peculiares?

No, aquella situación no tenía nada que ver con el absurdo. Era cuestión de orgullo y de principios. El secreto de su padre amenazaba con corroerla por dentro. Se mordía las uñas por los nervios y había dejado de mirarlo de la misma manera. Tenía que, sencillamente, acabar con todo aquello. De esa manera, todos podrían volver a ser felices.

Le gustaría que el sol le bañara la piel y estar sentada en aquella misma terraza comiendo con sus compañeras. Pero antes, aquellos experimentos debían terminar. Su padre no podía anteponer su felicidad a la del resto. Sus pensamientos la devolvieron a aquellos documentos y sintió angustia; angustia por Haruka y Takane, por sus hermanos, por ella misma y por el resto del mundo.

Avanzó por el techo con paso lento, sujetándose con una mano la bufanda escarlata que ondeaba al ritmo del vals del viento. En la otra mano sentía el tacto rugoso del sobre de una carta, una breve misiva que esperaba que no llegara jamás a su receptor.

La barandilla parecía retarla. Era un objeto inanimado, hecho de metal. Pero pensaba poder escucharla. _«Huye. Venga. Eres una cobarde, Ayano»_.

―No soy una cobarde ―desmintió ella con decisión, rozando el fresco metal con las yemas―. Soy una heroína.

Desenrolló la bufanda de su cuello y la dobló con precisión, colocándola en el suelo. Sobre ella, dejó descansar la misiva, como un irónico contraste entre el rojo y el blanco. Le bastó un salto para poder colocar los pies en el borde de su destino. La falda ondeaba al viento a la vez que el cabello le tapaba los ojos. Se sentía como una gimnasta, una especialmente entrenada para realizar un mortal sin retorno; de aquellos que te hacen contener el aliento y que pueden terminar en desastre o éxito. Inspiró hondo, tratando de dejar de temblar.

_«¿Dónde queda tu heroicidad, Ayano? No eres más que un perro miedoso»_. Negar con la cabeza repetidas veces no cambiaría el hecho de que la voz de su conciencia la siguiese atormentando. Las dudas le carcomían, la posibilidad de una muerte inminente la volvía loca._ «¿Qué les pasará a esos pobres chicos? ¿Haruka y Takane?»_

―Puedo llamar a la policía ―se dijo, aferrándose con los brazos a su propio cuerpo.

_«¿Y denunciar a tu propio padre? Nunca serías capaz»_.

Las palabras le dolieron como un puñal clavado en las entrañas. Palabras tan certeras habían desmantelado su única alternativa. Ya habían perdido una madre. No podía permitir que su padre también los dejara.

―¿Entonces? ¿Qué debo hacer? ―preguntó con la voz agrietada por multitud de sentimientos: confusión, desesperanza, odio, angustia,…

_«Salta»_

Asintió brevemente con la cabeza al tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Inspiró el aliento de la época estival, conteniendo el aroma y la sensación de que mañana sería un nuevo día de verano. Apartó los brazos de su cuerpo y se posicionó justo en el umbral entre arriba y abajo, cobardía o valentía. Y entonces, se dejó caer hacia adelante.

El viento le cortaba la piel como una espada. Mientras descendía, a cada vez más velocidad, se le humedecían los ojos. No creía poder abrirlos ni se atrevía a intentarlo; quería que los ojos de su mente observaran todos los rostros de aquellos a los que quería. Al menos, hasta que la tempestad pasase.

Su madre y su padre sonreían alegremente y se besaban. Kano se mofaba de Kido, tratando de ocultar con sus bromas todo aquello que no podía abarcar con palabras sinceras. Seto le miraba con dulzura y se ría de cualquier chiste que ella hacía. Su familia volvía a estar reunida. Sin embargo, aquella imagen se desvaneció.

Apareció violentamente, como una tormenta en mitad del verano. Aquel rostro enmarcado por una maraña de pelo negro, con la sonrisa sardónica adornándolo. Los ojos negros siempre mirando al vacío y rara vez a ella. Sus odiosos comentarios la provocaban, la instaban a querer adentrarse más en la psique de Shintaro. Lo observaba mientras dormitaba en aquel estrecho cuarto.

_«Shintaro… Shintaro… Dios mío, qué tonta he sido»_ un sollozo brotó de su garganta, quemándosela el aire. Antes de convertirse en una mancha roja entre el blanco de las baldosas se dio cuenta: el Kagerou Daze no existía. Al menos, no para ella.

* * *

La carta nunca llegó a su remite. Voló, desapareciendo entre ráfagas de un éter caprichoso que no se contentaba con los finales agridulces. Con aquella epístola se llevaba las palabras de amor que una desgraciada estudiante dirigió a su compañero de clase.

* * *

Shintaro se despertó violentamente, con la sensación de haber saltado una altura enorme. Sin embargo, estaba sentado en su cama, con los brazos adormecidos y el pensamiento alerta. El cielo seguía tan negro como cuando había estado dormitando. Se restregó el rostro para enfocar con precisión la mirada. Pero lo notó húmedo y lleno de lágrimas.

No podía parar de llorar.


End file.
